2-D
Stuart Pot (also known as 2-D) is the lead vocalist and pianist of the Gorillaz. Character biography 2D is a nickname derived from the dent the character has in each eye socket causing them to be pitch black, both caused by accidents with Murdoc's vehicle. His real name is Stuart Pot (his last name was often thought to be Tusspot, though his father changed his name to "Pot" shortly before Stu was born), most of the time shortened to Stu-Pot. He was born in Hertfordshire, England, yet raised in Crawley, England. His father, David Tusspot, worked as a mechanic and owner of the Tusspot's Fairground. His mother, Rachel Tusspot, was a nurse who supplied Stu-Pot with headache pills. Stu-Pot wasn't a very intelligent boy, he was known as a kind person and had a general love of music. He hit his head when falling from a tree at the age of ten, which caused his hair to fall out. When it came back it was a deep 'azure blue'. When he was 19, the drama in his life began when hooligan Murdoc Niccals, age 31, purposefully crashed his Vauxhall Astra through the wall of Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium, where Stu-Pot had been working, in an attempt to ramraid it and steal the synths. Murdoc's bumper crashed into Stu-Pot's face, landing him with an Hyphema fracture in his right eyeball, and putting him into a deep catatonic state. Murdoc was arrested and sentenced to carry out 30,000 hours of community service as well as care for the vegetablized Stu-Pot for 10 hours every week. One year later, in a poor attempt to impress some women, Murdoc performed a 360 in a Tesco car park in Nottingham with his vehicle. This sent Stu-Pot crashing through the windshield, hitting his head on the curb. He woke from his coma and also dented his left eye to match his right one, thus giving him black/grey eyes. It was then that Murdoc dubbed him "2D", revealing that the origins of the name "2D" have nothing to do with the term "two-dimensional", but rather stands for the two dents in his head. Rather amusingly, Stu-Pot adores his new nickname, dropping use of his birth name completely and even signing formal letters with the first name "Two" and surname "D". 2D would appear to have a chronic history of violent blows to the head, coupled with a complete lack of natural intelligence. Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett commented on this, saying that he has a blank sheet of paper where a brain should be. Despite this, he serves as Gorillaz's lead vocalist. {C During the hiatus, 2D went to work on his father's funfair in Eastbourne. He used to collect money for a ride called 'The Switchback Ride', and there he met Shane Lynch, former member of Boyzone, and they became good friends. By the time they met, 2D adopted a teddy boy style and used to stroll the city along with Shane. He allegedly has quite a few children by different women he slept with during this period. 2D didn't really think about Gorillaz until four years later, when he received a text message from Noodle and, with that, he decided to return to Kong with fully restored confidence after he realized he was responsible for the Gorillaz success. After the El Mañana conspiracy, 2D and Russel were frantic about Noodle's supposed death. It was a hoax, however, and the band has once again gone separate ways but not for long (so promised Murdoc in the autobiography Rise of the Ogre; their biggest project to date is apparently being planned) and the singer was, according to Murdoc, "...poncing off somewhere. He's probably gonna try and become an actor or a model or whatever..." According to an official mail-out from 31 October 2007, Murdoc says that "2D is away on a vacation at a Jamaican beach." On 13 November, however, the D-Sides text in the G-Shop stated that 2D was currently completing a law degree. Murdoc has revealed that he has kidnapped 2D and is holding him against his will on Plastic Beach, enlisting 2D's vocal talents for use on the third Gorillaz album, Plastic Beach. It was revealed through various media on the trailer in which this kidnapping was revealed that 2D was in a small flat in Beirut at the time, for reasons which are currently unknown. On the Gorillaz website [1] it was recently stated by 2D, in the Plastic Beach adventure game,[1] that Murdoc "kindly" had 2D gassed and shipped to Plastic Beach, where he is currently forced to sing for his new demos. His room is located on floor B2. When you enter his room he is found trembling on his bed. When you talk to him he asks who you are, and that he didn't think anyone else was on the island. He states that Murdoc has been gassing various people and forcing them to be on the album. Throughout a recent interview, Gorillaz - iTunes Session, 2D deliberately insults Murdoc just to spite him for the horrible things he has done to him and actually physically attacked him when Murdoc brought up the Paula Cracker affair, which is obviously a sore subject for 2D. I only really joined the band to make music, and now, I'm being held captive by a bastard bass player in an underwater submarine, being attacked by sodding pirates who are trying to take over this rotten piece of broken plastic in the ocean that Gorillaz call 'home'. All this, just to make a video. It's making me want to die!" During the Escape to Plastic beach World Tour, 2D wrote his Gorillaz album The Fall which, apparently Murdoc knew nothing about... Recently, a new character has appeared on Plastic Beach. His name is Big Rick, and he owns the record shop on the beach. It has been reported that the shop (previously locked) will open in time for The Fall's release. During the special XFM radio show to promote the Gorillaz's The Singles Collection 2001-2011 on the 27th of November 2011, Murdoc said that the last he'd seen of 2-D was when the whale bit a chunk out of the island. This apparantly included 2-D's room which he was in at the time (Rhinestone Eyes Storyboard Video) and thus he is presumed to have been eaten alive. However, there are various hints that 2-D may have possibly escaped from the bunker. It was later show that 2-D was rescued by Russel and Noodle after their arrival on Plastic Beach who then traveled with them to find Murdoc after his it was found out he faked his death. The three found him in a ruin down house at 212 Wobble Street, London after finding his new broadcasting location. Althought it is not known what happened next the four band members are shown living together again during the "DoYaThing" music video. Character Appearance 2D has big hands and long fingers. He is very tall and thin, standing at 6'2", and has completely black eyes as the result of two hyphemas from accidents with Murdoc's car. In Phase 3 however, his eyes are often solid white, likely because he is scared and stressed due to the whale Murdoc has paid to keep watch over him. He has natural blue hair resulting from a head injury he suffered as a child, where all his hair fell out and grew back blue. Like Noodle, 2D's looks have evolved heavily throughout Phases 1, 2, and 3. In Phase 1, 2D is seen with very geometric, and almost purple hair at times, unlike in phase two, where his hair has seemed to gain a more realistic, lined tone and turned to an almost teal color, In Phase 3, 2D is seen with much more realistic hair, larger eyes, and more tanned skin. Further, his shape in Phase 1 was almost ruler-straight; in Phase 2 and 3, he seemed to gain some tone and shape and wrinkles, giving him more of a 'hippy' look, compared to his Phase 1 appearance. 2D's speaking voice has also deepened from Phases 1 to 3. Despite missing his two front teeth, 2D can sing clearly. His speech, while still mainly clear, has a definite Cockney (or thereabouts) accent: he says "summfink" instead of "something", and "fing" instead of "thing." His singing voice has become deeper since the first album. 2D is considered the 'pretty boy' and frontman of Gorillaz. Gallery 29234 1127565485221 1709721197 255612 5504212 n.jpg|2D escaping Plastic Beach 59089 1192053617384 1709721197 389012 3167402 n.jpg|2D, Murdoc and Android Noodle Gorillaz Phase 2.jpg 2D Phase 3.jpg 000AAA.jpg Gorillaz On Melancholy Hill1.jpg Trivia *2D and Russel physically are complete opposites. 2D is tall and thin with solid black eyes, while Russel is relatively short with a large build and solid white eyes. *2D is shown to be missing his two front teeth. He lost his front two teeth when," Murdoc punched him for wanting to come along to the radio interview," as stated by Russel on the Gorillaz Webchat. In the end of the "On Melancholy Hill" video, he is shown as having his front teeth sticking out of his mouth when, in fact, he is biting his lower lip with the side of his mouth. *In the cover art for the 'Demon Days' album, 2D appears to have normal eyes. *Many photos of 2D (most notably the cover of the Demon Days album) show 2D with the highlight in his eye visible which is often mistaken as the white. External Links * 2-D's Wikipedia Article * 2-D's Gorillaz Profile Category:Gorillaz Member Category:2D Images